


My Prince

by Imadethisaccountasajoke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I like rairpairs yeah, KARLDREAM CO, M/M, Multiple Endings, Royalty AU, Trans Character, Trans Karl Jacobs, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia, What the hell is this story, idk anymore, it started off as a joke but now idk anymore, none of the smp is related here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisaccountasajoke/pseuds/Imadethisaccountasajoke
Summary: tw: transphobiaTrans! Prince Karl *Possible choose your own adventure story*To the left stood a tall man with blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He looked extremely attractive, Karl mentally noted. To his right was a shorter man with raven black hair with a white bandana perfectly wrapped around his head. His eyes were a beautiful dark blue, reminding him of the midnight sky. Karl couldn’t help but blush, because holy shit, they were so attractiveyeah rairpair cuz I'm bored
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> TW: TRANSPHOBIA, (POSSIBLE PANIC ATTACK AS WELL)

Karl was never fit to be a princess.

He hated the way he was forced to wear frilly dresses, grow his hair out, and submit to every prince he’d encounter. It just never _felt_ right to him. He wanted to try out something else, like sword fighting with the other knights, or wear clothing that would fit more for a prince.

He’d occasionally sneak out of his chambers to secretly train with the knights, and was caught in the middle of cutting his own hair by one of the maids, which didn’t end so well for him. He even tried to confront his parents about his problems, only to be reprimanded about being ‘delusional,’ and had a priest to ‘fix’ him. Now he was nearly 18, and his parents were finding a suitor for him to marry.

Karl heard a soft knock at his door, to which he replied with, “You may come in.”

The door opened, with one of the maids, Niki, coming into his room with a neatly folded dress in her hands, handing it to Karl, to his dismay. “My parents expect me to wear _this_?” He scoffs, looking at the dress with absolute disgust. “They have requested me to inform you that your suitors have arrived and they expect you to be ready in five minutes.” Niki softly spoke, knowing how much Karl hated wearing dresses, considering he’d vent to her about his problems occasionally when she comes by ever so often.Karl lets out a defeated grunt, dismissing Niki. He lets out a quiet sob, punching his bed. Why was life was so unfair to him?

——

“Your awaited princess has arrived.”

Karl hung his head in shame as he walked. His right arm gripped his other arm tightly, feeling himself tremble. This felt so wrong. “Ahem.” His father coughs, gesturing him to fix his posture, which he immediately did. He puts his head up, and saw two gorgeous men standing in front of him, to the left stood a tall man with blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He looked extremely attractive, Karl mentally noted. To his right was a shorter man with raven black hair with a white bandana perfectly wrapped around his head. His eyes were a beautiful dark blue, reminding him of the midnight sky. Karl couldn’t help but blush, because holy shit, they were _so_ attractive it hurts. It made Karl jealous.

“I’m glad you two lovely gentlemen arrived, our dau-“

“Father, I have told you many times that I am not-“

“Please leave your delusions aside, you are embarrassing yourself in front of a potential future _king._ ” His father lowly hisses _,_ only audible to Karl.

“But-“

“For the last time, you are NOT a man, you never have been, never will be. You are our princess who’ll be marrying one of these two fine princes and carry on our bloodline. That’s all you’ll ever be.” 

Karl winces at his father’s harsh words, choking back his sobs, trying his hardest not to cry. He notices the blonde man staring at him, his expression unreadable; making Karl feel quite anxious.

The conversation continues on without Karl interrupting. When it was finally over, His father dismissed him to his room with a stern look on his face. Karl runs away from his father, not caring about anything else until he reached his bedroom, where he immediately stripped off the dress and cried on the bed.

_Not a man_

_Not a man_

_Not a man_

Those words rang in his head repeatedly. He couldn’t take it anymore. Karl puts his hands to his ears, trying to block out the sounds of his father’s words. He just wanted all of this to end. His breathing hitched, body shaking violently. His stomach churns, as if he was about to throw up.

“Karl? May I come in?” A voice called out from outside his room. He doesn’t respond, but the door opens anyways. It was Alex, one of the butlers who he was close to. “Hey, now, breathe.” He embraces Karl, patting his back, calming the distressed man. Karl wails into Alex’s shoulder, letting out all the stress. “Forget your parents, Karl. You’re the most handsome boy ever.” He coaxed, running his fingers through Karl’s hair. He was met with nothing but a snore from Karl, who’d fallen asleep in his arms.

———

Karl awakes tothe gentle chirps from the birds outside his window. It was the only thing that kept him sane, besides his friends. He smiles, glancing out the window.

“Karl.” Niki enters the room, with another dress in her hands. “Your parents want you ready in the dining hall in a few minutes, one of your suitors is waiting for you.” Karl lets out a deep breath, still thinking about the events that took place yesterday. Niki gives him a reassuring smile, before placing the dress onto his bed and heading out.

Fuck. Why is his life so complicated?


	2. The First Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: partial transphobia (I think) in the beginning
> 
> Edit: gosh I’m so sorry for all the basic grammar mistakes. It was kind of rushed ;;;

There were no words in the English dictionary to describe how nervous he felt.

His heart rate increases with each step he takes, sweat forming on his temple as he anxiously enters the dining hall. He fumbles with his hands, trying to distract himself somehow.

He feels everyone’s eyes staring at him, not helping his nervousness at all. He fixates onto the floor, ignoring everyone around him.

_“A fine young woman she is,”_

_“She shall make a great queen,”_

A soft, warm hand gently grabs his; directing his attention. He looks up, to see the same handsome blonde man from yesterday.

“You look phenomenal, your highness.” he compliments, standing on one knee, kissing Karl’s hand; making Karl’s head flutter. “Ah- th-thank you,” he stumbled his words, face becoming even more flushed.

“Such a gentleman you are, prince Clay, I’m sure you’d make a fine king.” A voice came up from behind them, which belonged to Karl’s father. The two began to talk, discussing about their kingdoms.

Karl soon found himself gazing off into his own world, drowning out the sounds of people’s voices.

———

Eventually, the meal preparations were finished, and everyone sat, chatting about how beneficial it would be to have prince Clay rule over the two kingdoms. Of course, Karl didn’t pay attention. He usually never did, for it was too boring in his eyes.

As privileged as he was, he couldn’t help but wonder how better his life would be as a plain, regular villager. Or maybe better yet, a person who lives far away in the woods without a care in the world. He wanted to run away, to live his life isolated.

He barely ate that morning.

———

After a long and agonizingly boring discussion, Karl wanders off, heading towards where the knights would train. There, he bumped into one of the guards. “Your highness, what’re you doing here? Don’t you have an important meeting?” It was George!

“Oh, it ended earlier than expected, so I’ve decided to drop by.” He replied, “Also, I’ve told you multiple times not to call me that, just ‘Karl’ is fine.” “Of course. Do you plan on training with us, y- Karl?” George quickly corrects himself. “Of course, I’d love that.”

“What’s a princess like you doing out here?”

Karl jumps at the unexpected voice. Turning around, he sees the man, prince Clay, standing a few feet away from him.

Oh, right. Karl forgot that he didn’t tell him that he wasn’t actually a princess.

“Tommy! Cease at once! That is forbid- TOMMY!” George screams at the blonde, who was causing chaos nearby. He runs off, leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward tension a few moments after George had left them alone.

...

“May I ask what you were doing here?” He repeats his question, “I don’t think it’s such a wise idea for a princess like you to be seen in such an area, you might get injured.”

“You mustn’t worry about that, I’m not a delicate girl, you know.”

“Oh really, now?”

“Yeah... I- I don’t even believe I was meant to be a woman.”

Clay cocks his head to the side slightly, confused. “How do you mean?”

Karl proceeds to ramble on about how he was born in the wrong body, a slight slip-up from god, so he says.

“Ah.. My sincerest apologies.” Clay apologizes, rubbing the back his neck. “Shall I refer you as prince...?” Karl’s eyes widen, surprised how accepting he was. “No no, Just Karl would be fine!”

“No, I insist on calling you prince Karl.”

_Prince Karl_

_Prince Karl_

Those words made his heart race; he’d never been this happy in his life. Is this what euphoria felt like?

Clay takes his hand, lacing it with his own. “My prince,” he hums

Yeah.

He liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's next chapter :)


	3. The Other Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dysphoria
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT :)))) I'll try to write more chapters as quick as I can, if I have the time, of course.
> 
> edit: I'm not sure whether to make separate routes or not, so the next chapter will probably come out later than expected. I originally planned on doing a single ending, but now I'm considering to have a choose your own ending, where you the reader get to choose the ending for Karl.

Karl was quite saddened that the good-looking prince named Clay had left shortly the next day. On the other hand, he’d get to properly meet his other suitor, who was also quite good-looking, if memory serves him well.

All he hoped was that his other suitor would beas accepting as the last.

——

Karl stared intently at himself in the mirror. His hair was getting a bit too long for his liking, and he was too afraid to do anything about it; not wanting to face the consequences from his strict parents. He sighs, closing his eyes, imagining what he’d look like if he was more— _masculine_.

He envisions himself in a prince uniform, slightly buff and with much shorter hair. He also imagines himself to be a bit taller, around Clay’s height.

Opening his eyes, he sighs at the disappointing reality he was in. He hated everything about himself; his life, his looks, andhis non-stop dysphoria that lingered in his mind everywhere he went, reminding him how he didn’t belong in this body.

He nearly breaks down until a knocking sound snapped him back to reality. “C-come in,” he says, wiping away the tears that had formed.

Niki walks in with a dress specifically picked out for him, stopping in her tracks at the distressed boy. Quickly, she sets aside the dress, and came up to the quivering boy, embracing him in a tight hug.

Karl, being the touch-starved person he is, immediately hugs back, comforted by her presence.

They stay like that for a while, before Niki slowly pulls away, telling him to prepare for the meeting. She turns to leave, but was stopped by Karl, who grabbed her by the wrist.

“Thank you, Niki.”

——

It was all the same, boring procedures as last time. Except it’s with a new people.

He ignores the glare he got from his mother, telling hm to stop poking around with his food. He still hasn’t seen a glimpse of that other prince yet, so he was pretty disappointed.

“Pardon my late entrance.” A low, husky voice suddenly spoke up, which grabbed the attention of everyone. It was that same prince he saw two days ago. He awkwardly smiles, sitting right next to Karl.

He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t intimidated by him at first glance. He had this chaotic aura that Karl couldn’t seem to explain.

“This meeting is such a pain, am I wrong?” The other prince whispers to him, giving him a goofy smile which made Karl less nervous around him.“Y-yeah.” He whispers back, stuttering. “Sorry if my presence makes you feel nervous,” He apologizes, seeing how awkward and uncomfortable Karl was. “No, no. It’s not your fault.” “Besides, you seem like a chill guy.”

“Do I, now?” He raises an eyebrow, smiling. Karl nods. “I’ve been told that I intimidate many, which is why I find it so unusual for you to say that.” “I can see why.”

——

The pair spent the rest of the meeting ignoring the others, only focusing on each other, talking. At the end of the meeting, Karl felt very comfortable being around him.

They stroll around the kingdom’s garden, talking about themselves.

“Ah, I forgot to ask for your name,” Karl awkwardly chuckles, playing with the skirt of his dress. “I’m known as Prince Nick, or Sapnap.” “As for you?”

“I’m Karl.”

“Karl, hm? That doesn’t sound like a ladylike name.” “But I like it.” Sapnap notices the way Karl cringed after his remark.

“Have I offended you? Excuse my rude comment, It’s certainly a unique name for a gorgeous lady like you.” He adds, trying not to sound rude in front of Karl. “That’s the thing, I didn’t want it to sound any feminine at all.” “I- I just…want to fit in with the knights, not dress pretty for the people, I want to be more masculine, I—“ He starts shaking, trying not to burst into tears.

Sapnap curses himself for being such a fool, before apologizing to Karl, taking his hand with both of his. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Karl weakly smiles at the overwhelming amount of apologizes that came out from the other man. 

——-

“Will I see you again, soon?” Karl asks, sad that Sapnap was now leaving. “It all depends on your decision.”

_Shit. So it all comes down to his choice._

Prince Clay or Sapnap.


	4. Different Endings *UPDATE!!*

Hey hey. You’ve reached this far into my whack story lol.

Now, there WILL be different endings to this story: Double, Sapnap’s ending, And Dream’s ending. In the Chapter title I’ll tell you which route is which, so you can easily tell them apart.

The next chapter I’ll be releasing is going to be the start of the ‘Double’ ending, and the next two will be the start of the dream and Sapnap ending

I just wanted to try out something new and fun, hopefully it’ll be ok to read. 

Hopefully this makes sense, because it’s hard to explain. 


	5. Indecision (THE DOUBLE ROUTE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: transphobia, maybe even dysphoria

Karl struggled to sleep that night, tossing and turning in his bed; trying to figure out which man he’d decide to marry. Why was this so hard? He knew he had to make a choice soon, otherwise his parents would scold him for being too indecisive.

He knew there was going to be a festival to commemorate the new soon-to-be king; but it relied on Karl’s decision on who he’d marry.

He sighs, not knowing what to do. He just wanted to run away with the both of them, living a peaceful, non-royal, life.

——

“Have you made your mind up, Karl?” Niki asks in a chirpy tone, brushing his tangled locks; tying them into a small ponytail. “…I can’t.” “Hm..?”

“I can’t choose between them, Niki.” Karl groans, rubbing his temple. “You still have two whole days to decide, don’t worry.”Karl shakes his head.

“No, you don’t understand, I want to marry the both of them.” He takes a long deep breath, caught up in his own thoughts. Niki stays quiet, not wanting to disappoint him with the obvious truth that he already knew.

He couldn’t have both.

——

The sounds of his footsteps echoes loudly throughout the halls, not enough to snap Karl out of his thoughts, leading him to bump into someone.

“Alex?” Karl’s eyes widen, as if he wasn’t expecting to bump into him. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention-“ He quickly apologizes. “Karl, has anyone told you how incredibly attractive you look in a ponytail?” He points out, ignoring Karl’s apology.“I— What?” Karl stammers, surprised from the random compliment. Alex laughs at his reaction. Karl gives him a small smile.

He liked that about him, how casual he was. How he could make his day ten times better just by making him laugh, that’s why Karl didn’t see him as just a ‘butler,’ but instead, his friend.

“Oh, yeah. Your parents told me to tell you to meet them over there.” He points his finger near a room, not knowing what it was called. “Now? For what?”

“They expect you to have already made a decision, Karl.”

“What?”

———

Has he been this anxious in his life? Surely, there were other times in his life where he was very nervous about something— but this takes the cake.

He tries to keep his composure as he walked in, but he couldn’t help but shake, feeling unwanted stares from his parents.

“What.. What’re you wearing?” His mother asks, disgust clear in her tone.

“Pardon?” Karl glances up, shyly fidgeting where he stood.

“Where is your dress, young lady?! Have you no shame, being seeing in this?!” His mother yells at him, causing him to flinch.

“S-sorry mother.” He mutters, playing with his hands, trying to calm himself down from his aching pain in his chest.

He was sent back to his chambers to redress immediately, without any question. He rubs his right arm, soothing himself as he trudged away from his parents.

God,

He hated this life. He didn’t fit to be in this life.

——

He stares intently at himself in the full length mirror, hating every bit of himself.

This wasn’t him, this was someone else..

He weakly cries to himself, dropping to his knees. He didn’t want this.

He just wanted to be loved by his parents, just like any regular parents he saw in the village. Why couldn’t he have that? What was he doing wrong?

Why was he so weak? He IS a man after all, and men aren’t supposed to cry.. Right?

He eventually lost consciousness after he finished crying.


	6. Flame in My Heart (SAPNAP'S ROUTE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worst work I've done loool

Karl could barely get any sleep that night, thinking back at both of the two prince’s interactions he had with them. Sure, Clay would be a very beneficial addition to the kingdom; but he feels like that’s the only thing Clay wanted, to expand his kingdom. How boring.

Sapnap on the other hand, was a lot more fun to be around. Karl had really enjoyed being around him, and he also sharedsimilar interests with him. Oh, how he yearned to see him again.

——

Karl walks along the garden where he and Sapnap first interacted with each other, getting to know one another. He smiles at the lingering memory, before letting out a sigh. The absence of him in this very place made Karl feel alone in an empty void that was once a happy memory.

His hand hovers over a velvet red rose, caressing its soft petals. He used to love picking flowers to make flower crowns for the maids and butlers as a child, though his parents got upset at him for doing so. It was the only happy childhood memory he had. He gets a sudden warm feeling in his chest. Nostalgia, perhaps? He wonders what flowers Sapnap liked, maybe he could make one for him, as well. It has been a while since he made one, so his skills were a bit rusty.

“Karl!”

He flinches, not expecting company, let alone a loud one. “Alex?” He turns around, seeing said man pant heavily, as if he ran several miles. “You didn’t have to run here, you know.” He snickers, watching his friend dust himself off after nearly tripping on gravel.

“Sorry, your _highness,”_ He apologizes in a mocking manner, a smile slowly creeping on his face.

Karl rolls his eyes, “What brings you here?” “Your parents requested me to retrieve you, they want to talk to you about the upcoming festival.”

“Of course. Thank you.” He thanks him, heading back into the castle.

——

“Mother, Father.” He greets his parents as he walks into the room. “My beautiful daughter,” Karl slightly cringes at his mother’s words. “As you may know, the long awaited festival is coming up shortly, to commemorate your marriage.” “And we have gave you plenty of time to decide our future king…” There was a pause, as if they were expecting his answer right away. He clears his throat, “Sapn- Prince Nick, I— I shall marry him.” He announces confidently. His mother grinned from ear to ear, whilst his father gave him a slight smile; seemingly disappointed he didn’t choose prince Clay. It didn’t make sense to Karl, since his father could’ve easily forced him to marry, anyways. But who cares?

He was going to marry Sapnap.

——

**_Tick._ **

**_Tick._ **

**_Tick._ **

It felt like years waiting for his beloved to arrive, and he couldn’t stand it any longer. His leg bounces up and down in anticipation, heart beating faster every minute that passes by. He was anxious. It was true that they had only met for one day, but it felt like they’d known each other for years. Plus, Karl hadn’t had much experience with love, so he was eager to get things going. He plays with the mini braid Niki had done to distract himself from his own mind.

He can’t help but overhear a crowd cheering outside, which made his curiosity bloom. He head out to the entrance of the castle, to see a dozen of villagers by the castle, with guards shooing them away as a carriage arrived just outside.

This was it.

He watches as the obsidian-haired prince hopped off, grinning once he saw Karl standing there awkwardly. They make eye contact, and Karl swears he felt something warm blossom inside his chest; as if his heart ignited on fire, burning his insides up. He can’t comprehend this emotion. This overwhelmingly euphoric emotion. It was like a drug, and he was addicted to the feeling. He wasn’t paying attention to the fact that the other prince was standing right in front of him.

“It’s nice to see you again, your highness.” He gets down on one knee, taking Karl’s hand and softly pressing his lips onto the backside of it. There were thousands and thousands of words Karl could utter out his mouth, but he couldn’t, for some odd reason.

“Sap— Nick.” His voice cracked, hand shaking from the touch received from his possible love of his life. “Karl.” He mimics, standing up.

He was so close to him, so, so, close. He felt hands cupping his cheeks, and he practically melts in the touch. My god, he wanted more. Anything.

“Can I—“ Karl was stopped mid-sentence, cut off by Sapnap closing in the space between them, connecting their lips together.

It wasn’t even their wedding yet, but it was the happiest moment Karl could ever imagine.

——

After a long and dreadful meeting, the couple found themselves strolling by the garden once again, discussing how they’ve been and interesting stories that happened in their kingdom.

“….Which is why Tommy was suspended from the training grounds momentarily.” Karl finishes his story, and they both laugh.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sapnap looks at him with the softest expression Karl has seen him do. “Technically, you just did.” He replies, giggling. “Okay, but for real.” He rolls his eyes, snorting at Karl’s smartass comment.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead.”

“So.. I found it.. interesting, fascinating, even, how you claim to be born in the wrong body, would you mind telling me more of this?I still do not understand.”

“Of course.”

Sapnap asked questions after questions, with Karl responding to each and every one of them without judging him for asking too many questions.

“I’m truly sorry if I’ve bugged you with the amount of questions I’ve asked you—“

“No, no, it’s alright, really.” Karl assured him, cupping Sapnap’s cheeks. _Squishy_.

“Lean down?” He requested, and Sapnap obliges, letting Karl place a kiss onto his forehead.

“If only I could spend my life with you, and only you.” Karl sighs, letting go. “Hm?”

“I don’t want to live life as royalty anymore, I just wanna run away into the woods… With you.” Sapnap’s blushes slightly, a cute shade of reddish-pink dusted across his face.

“I feel the same.” Sapnap spoke, “So let’s run away, together.”

“Huh?”

“On the day of the festival, let’s run away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's next.


	7. Lost in Thought (DREAM'S ROUTE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is so baaaaad what am I doing?

Karl was lost in his thoughts that night, too focused on who to choose. He really liked the both of them, but as much as he liked Sapnap’s chaotic energy that surrounds him, he didn’t think he could handle that in a relationship; Prince Clay, however, was perfect in Karl’s eyes.

Yeah, Him and Prince Clay. That would seem nice.

——

He wakes up, feeling more energetic than ever; albeit he only gained three hours of sleep. He was excited, knowing who he was going to marry. Though, he did feel bad for the other prince. Guilt runs through his body. Had he made the right choice, Was it okay to just—

“Karl?”

The comforting sound of Niki’s voice pulled him away from his train of thought, as she handed his daily clothing; same as always, a dress that seemed too feminine for Karl’s tastes. “Prince Clay is visiting again, and your father has taken a liking to him; so he wants you to make a good impression again.” She explains, her hands touching his soft, tangled hair; running it through a hairbrush.

How convenient.

——

_Clack clack clack_

He excitedly rushes down the stairs, nearly tripping on his own feet. He didn’t care about his parent’s strict rules about not running in the hallways, he just wanted to see Clay again.

In the distance, he sees a familiar figure having a discussion with his father, and heads towards them. The two turn to look at him. 

Dream greets him with a wide, welcoming smile; one which comforted him from the presence of his father. His heart skips a beat at the sight of his gentle smile.

He normally didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he instantly changed his mind the moment he first laid his eyes on him. He nearly forgot how handsome he looked. Nearly. He really, really liked this man.

Though something has been bothering him for a bit. He knows that he’d only marry to benefit his kingdom, but he can’t help but feel as if he was only being nice to him so he’d choose him.

He’s heard many things about him. Was choosing him a wrong idea? He has no idea.

——

Karl stood by the entrance, staring blankly into the gradience of the sunset, lost in his own thoughts. “You seem to be focused on something.” A sudden voice came from behind, belonging to Clay.

“You need to stop scaring me like that.” Karl exhales, relieved to see that it was only him. He chuckles, apologizing for unintentionally spooking him. “But seriously, is something on your mind?”

...

Awkward silence filled the air as the blonde waited for Karl’s response. “..Do you actually have any feelings towards me at all? Or are you just trying to marry me for your own benefit?” He finally blurts out, looking away. “That..” Dream starts, “While I do care for my kingdom, I really do admire you, Karl.”

“How can you say that when we barely know each other?” He knows he shouldn’t be saying stuff like that when he himself has taken a liking to Clay. “Karl, please, I know the time we’ve spent with each other is.. minimal, but during that time I’ve.. observed you. That may sound creepy, sorry. But you are a talented and dedicated person, even with your- how should I put this- very strict parents, you never once put down they cheery attitude of yours. That’s what I like about you.”

Karl doesn’t respond, only looking up to face the other. He practically glowed just by being exposed to the ray of sunlight, making his prominent features stand out. He notices a very faint trail of freckles, and he was slightly blushing. “You are incredibly attractive.” Karl lets it slip out of his mouth, and in response, Clay lets out a laugh, only wheezing for just a moment; proceeding to compose himself again. “E-excuse me?” “I’m what now?”

“I—“ Karl turns red, becoming more flustered. “Forget it.” He looks away again.

The taller snorts, leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “Was that okay?” He asks, now becoming embarrassed himself. Karl looks at him with amusement, smiling at how shy the confident prince was in this very moment.

“..Yeah, it was more than okay.”

——

They spent most of the time talking about each other, to learn what the other liked and what not. And during that time, Karl admits his fantasies about running off some place far away, living in a small cottage with him.

“You know, that doesn’t have to be just fantasy.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I have an idea, Karl. Though I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> what is this trash I have created, am I even going to finish this


End file.
